A Whole New World?
by bookieme
Summary: After finally escaping from an abusive husband, Bella flees to the little town of Forks, to seek help from the father she never met. There she and her daughter try to set up a new life for themselves, but is it really a whole new world for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic, I didn't really consider doing this because Twilight isn't mine but I know that it will help me develop as a writer so here I am. I ask that you be as straight-forward as possible in your reviews that I look forward to reading **

Xoxo

Bpov

_I can do this. Come on Bell, buck up. You have to do this. Don't be a coward._

"Hi, I'm looking for Charles Swan. Do you maybe know where I could find him? It's kind of important."

The woman at the desk looked up and smiled at me. She looked like someone who had seen a good, long life; the kind of woman that you'd want to have as your grandmother. "Charlie? Sure, hon." She pointed behind herself, "down this hall, turn left at the end, it's the first door on the left. It should be open. He's the one with the mustache."

I thanked her and followed her directions. The door was open, like she said it would be. Inside there were several people. An exceedingly handsome man in scrubs with slicked back, sandy blonde hair. Another man who's back was turned to me with copper hair like a shiny, new penny. A woman with similarly coppery hair, but darker like a really old, dirty penny, and a soft face from what I could see of her profile. Then there was Charles – Charlie, I guess – and just like the woman said he totally had a full on Tom Selleck mustache. That made me smile. He was laughing at something the blonde man said.

They all looked so happy that I didn't want to interrupt them, but I didn't come all this way not to interrupt him.

I readjusted my sleeping daughter so that she sat higher on my hip, so that I only needed one hand to hold her, and knocked on the door jamb.

All four turned towards me. I could see that Doctor Blondie had clear, gray eyes and was probably in his early fifties, like the penny-haired woman. She was definitely related to the penny-haired man, since they both had bright, emerald eyes. He was stunning; there was no denying that he was the best looking man that I'd ever seen. It was when I looked at Charlie that the shock really hit me though.

He had the same brown eyes that I shared with my little girl. He had the same brown hair as us, but instead of soft waves like I had he had out-right curls like my baby. We had his ears and his smile. I always thought that I looked like my mother, but know I can see that it's Charlie I take after. I could see know that I only had her nose and body-shape because looking at him was like looking in the mirror or at my girl.

I buried my face in my little Vanessa's hair, breathing in for a moment, before lifting my sunglasses to sit on the top of my head and looking Charlie in the eye.

"Hi, Chief Swan. I know you don't have a clue who I am but my name is –"

"Isabella? My little Bella? Is that really you?"

_Okay. Maybe he does know who I am._

Xoxo

**A/N: All right, lovelies. I know it's short, and the next few chapters will be, but when we get settled into the story it will be longer, then longer, then longer. Pinky Swear I haven't decided for sure if it will all be Bella's point of view, maybe some chiming in will help me decide. While the chapters are this short I'll hopefully be able to update Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, and decreasing to twice a week, then once each chapter is four or five thousand words probably once a week.**

**Please give it a chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I just updated last night, but I promised Monday, Wednesday, and Friday : ) I'm still debating the whole different POVs, but you'll know when I do. Thank you guys for being awesome. Shout-out to gyspy411 for being the first review of the story!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

Xoxo

Bpov

"You know my name?"

Charlie just stood there staring at me. The look on his face not unlike the one I get when looking at my baby girl.

"How are you even alive?"

_Just barely – wait… what? _"What is that supposed to mean? Did you really hope that I was dead?"

He stared some more before explaining. "God, no, Sweetheart. Never. It's just Renee… she said… she told me…. How are you here?"

It took me a minute to figure out what he was trying to say. "So you really thought that she had a miscarriage?" I don't think he could talk, because he just nodded. "Well… she didn't. Surprise?"

Charlie kept looking at me with a mixture of awe and disbelief, which I understood completely. I was a little lost when he suddenly looked at me with nothing but horror on his face though.

"Oh my God. Oh no. I'm hallucinating, aren't I? I've finally gone crazy. I lost my mind. I'm in the middle of some kind of psychotic break and I'm gonna get stuck in some kind of crazy house now. It'll be just like that bird's nest movie. I can't –"

_As reassuring as it is to not be the only one freaking out I should probably cut the guy off before he actually has a heart attack and can't help me, huh?_ "You aren't crazy. I think Renee might have been, but I'm not. I think I got the sanity from you."

Clutching Vanessa to my side I walked into the little office and removed the letters from my back pocket so that I could hand him the one with his name on it. "There were two letters in her safe when she died. This one was for you. I didn't read it, but it might have some answers in it for you. I got a letter, too. You can read it if you want, when you're done."

"It's how I found out about you. She always told me that she didn't know who my father was. And for the record, yes, it is gross to think of your mom as a floozy."

When that remark got a laugh from more than Charlie, I was reminded of the others in the room and blushed for being so blunt.

Penny-woman stuck her hand out to introduce herself. "I'm Esme Cullen. That over there is my husband Carlisle," _Carlisle? Poor Dr. Blondie._ "That's our son, Edward. One of our sons, anyway."

I smiled and nodded at each of them. Renee may have lied to me about who my father was but she still raised me to have manners. "I'm Isabella Swan. Well, Hunter technically, but not for much longer. I get my maiden name back when the divorce is finalized. You can call me Bella, by the way. All of the people that I actually like do. The little sleeping beauty in my arms is Vanessa, but don't call her that. She saw a cartoon movie that involved the Loch Ness Monster and absolutely fell in love with it, so she won't answer you unless you call her Nessie. Thank goodness it works with her name."

Carlisle laughed softly as he pulled Nessie's hair out of her little face. "Freddie the Frog?"

I couldn't help but grimace at the very mention of the name. "You're family, too, huh?"

The other man – Edward – snorted. "My little sister was obsessed."

It was my turn to scoff. "You were what, 10 when it came out? All the boys I knew at that age were intrigued by the idea of a talking frog spy."

"The boys you knew at that age didn't live with Alice."

"True."

Esme interrupted us, "So where are you from? Why did you decide to come to Forks? Besides for Charlie I mean."

_Aw, yes, the dreaded question._

"I had planned on moving to Seattle, with a friend, but it fell through. When the opportunity arose for us to come here instead, I jumped at it. I'd kind of like to leave at that for right now if that is okay with you."

"Of course, dear. Don't you let any of the old gossips in this town pressure you into telling them anything you don't want them to know. Now, if you plan on being here for a while there are things that need to be done and I'd like to help you. What do you do? We can help you get a job. And how big a house do you want? We have a huge home so you can stay with us, or with Charlie, instead of that sad thing we call a motel. It's dreadfully old, but not at all taken care of; such a shame."

"Oh Esme, that's so kind of you but I don't know if I'm staying. Charlie might not want us to –"

It was my turn to be cut off. "Please stay, Bells." I turned to look at Charlie. "Please don't go. I'll help you in any way that I can but to be honest I'd recommend taking Esme up on her offer. She's a wonderful cook and I work too much."

_He wants me._

"I actually do have to get back to the motel. Nessie shouldn't be sleeping like this. I have a masters in English, and I'm certified to teach it in Washington, since I was planning on moving to Seattle, but I've never actually been able to teach before. I worked in a diner for the last several years. It was all James allowed me to do, I learned to love it. I have plenty of cash saved up though, maybe close to a year's worth."

Esme's eyes lit up. "Our oldest, Emmett, and his wife, own the little diner we have in town. It's just a couple of blocks from here. One of his waitresses just quit because her husband got a job offer in Chicago. I'm sure he'd be happy to hire you on. I'll give him a call."

_Small towns really are friendly, aren't they?_ "That would be great, actually, thanks. Um, you could have him call me at the motel. We're in room 107."

Nessie started stirring on my shoulder, making me realize that it was time for us to get going. "Charlie, I really want to talk to you about this, do you think that maybe you could stop by later? When you get off, maybe, if you aren't too tired?"

When he nodded and said he'd be there around eight I nodded at the others, thanking them for their help, and got my baby girl back to our room so that she could sleep in a real bed.

_God, please let this be okay…_

Xoxo

**A/N: a little awkward, but aren't these kinds of meetings always?**

**Please review! See y'all Monday : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy Monday. Nessie's outfit and diner uniform on my profile.**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

Xoxo

Bpov

"Nessie, hurry up! We're gonna be late."

I couldn't believe that Esme came through, but when she called me last night after Charlie left saying that her daughter-in-law, Rosalie, wanted to meet with me I couldn't help but be excited. I was supposed to meet her in the diner at ten, but I really wasn't sure that we were going to make it.

"Are they gon' have Fench toast there, Mama? I love Fench toast." She looked so cute barreling out of the bathroom in her little leggings and bedazzled shoes. She loved to dress herself and luckily she had recently learned for to actually match her clothes. And she really did love French toast.

"Baby, it's a diner. Haven't they all, so far?"

She nodded after a moment. "They do. Let's go, Mama. We're gon' be late. I don't want them to run out."

_How did it become my fault that we're late?_

Thankfully, the diner was only a few blocks from the motel so we actually stepped in the doors right at ten. A woman, a striking blonde woman, walked up to us as the door swung shut. She had her hair pulled back, and was wearing a pastel pink uniform with a white apron. All of the girls were wearing the same uniforms, but in different colors. Better than the blue gingham standby. She was the Rosalie I was supposed to be meeting. She pointed at a corner booth to wait in, but not before Nessie asked if they were out of "Fench toast."

Rosalie gave her some French toast as she slid across from us. "So Esme tells me that you need a job; says you've done this before?"

I nodded and explained that I was divorcing my husband – though I didn't explain why we were getting divorced – and told her that I wanted to try and build us a life up here, hopefully get to know Charlie. I explained that I'd been doing it for almost fifteen years, since I'd started in high school and never stopped.

"So you went to college to become a teacher, but you kept waitressing even though you had a Master's degree and you were certified to teach?"

"Uh, yeah." _Please don't ask. Please, _please _don't ask._

"Why would you do that?"

_Or ask. Whatever. _"My husband didn't feel comfortable with me teaching. He wanted me to keep waitressing so I did. I've been doing for so long that I really don't mind anymore. I love the people. Especially when you get the regulars, who always order the same food, always say the same thing, always give you the same tip, but still constantly find ways to surprise you."

"Esme watches mine and Emmett's son Henry. He's probably close to two years older than your Nessie. He's starting kindergarten in a couple months. She said that she'd love to watch Nessie too. Plus it'll give Henry a chance to socialize with someone he hasn't known since birth."

I couldn't help but smile at her assumption about Nessie's age. "Actually she'll be starting school then, too. I had her almost nine weeks early so she's always been a lot smaller than most of the other kids. It'd be good for her to know someone when she starts. Unless all the other kids are going to offer her some French toast she's going to have a hard time making friends. She's a bit shy if foods not involved."

"So are you interested in having Esme watch her while you work?"

"Wait, I get the job?"

This time Rose smiled. "Of course. Emmett and I usually bring henry in with us in the morning and Esme comes to get him after he's had his breakfast. She usually brings him back after his afternoon nap. Since that's the shift you'll be primarily working she can pick Nessie up and drop her off at the same time."

"That would be great, Rosalie."

I felt my brow furrow when she grimaced. "Rose, please. Only my parents ever call me Rosalie and there's a reason that Esme's the only one watching Henry. Alice, the third Cullen child, will drop off your uniforms at your room in a couple of hours. See you tomorrow at six?"

I nodded and paid for Nessie's breakfast and we were on our way.

Xoxo

After getting Nessie registered to start school at the end of August, I picked up a newspaper and drove to the park so that Nessie could play while I looked for a house.

When we got there I spotted Esme on a bench and a little boy on the swings who must have been Henry. He was wearing little grey cargo pants a sweater and a red beanie. I'd have to pick up Nessie some hats when we went to the store.

I pulled Nessie over to Esme so that I could introduce them. Nessie being Nessie hid behind my legs until Esme lured her out with the promise of a juice box. When Nessie ran off to play on the merry go round Esme started gushing.

"She's one of the most adorable little girls I've ever seen. I'm so glad you're going to let her stay with us during the day. Henry's going to have a new little friend. She really is small for her age, isn't she? Rose said that you had her quite early so it makes sense. Of course some children are just meant to be small, like my Alice."

I smiled when Henry walked over to Nessie, trying to help her. She didn't want help, too much like me I guess, but she let him push it so that she could spin without having to get off of it. "Just promise me you won't start planning the wedding until they hit at least high school, if not college. Or better yet grad school. Who knows, they might not even get along when they grow up."

I started looking at the real estate section of the paper while watching Henry try to coax my baby girl into actually playing. He was a handsome child. His mother's sun-colored hair and dimples I could see from across the playground. When I found a small two bedroom, one bath house that with a newly renovated kitchen that was in my price range I asked Esme if she knew where it was.

"Yes, oh yes, that house will be perfect for the two of you. And the backyard is so big, and there's a swing set that you can see through the kitchen window so Nessie can play while you make dinner. When it isn't raining, that is."

I laughed as I pictured it in my head. "So you know where it is, I take it?"

Esme nodded and said it was on the same road as her and Carlisle. "I can lead you there if you'd like. I have a key so you can look around and see if you want it."

"Why do you have a key to somebody's house, Esme?"

"Well… don't let this put you off about the house… Carlisle and I own it. We lived there after we got married, while our house was being built. I really do think that it'll be great for the two of you."

I thought about it for a minute before agreeing to follow and called Nessie in. Henry followed like a lost puppy; maybe Esme was right about the two of them being friends. "We'll have to be quick. I'm supposed to meet your daughter in a half-hour to get my uniforms."

"Nonsense. She's always telling me that I need to use that tooth thing that's built into the car, so I'll call her on the way and she can meet us at my house for lunch with your uniforms. And before you start, you aren't imposing, I insist."

When we got to the house, or cottage would be a better word, I knew before we even went inside.

_We have a real home._

Xoxo

**A/N: we will get to hear about what happened with Charlie in the next chapter. We'll also meet Alice and Emmett, so don't worry. See you Wednesday**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know that this is a bit later than normal (and in some places actually Thursday, sorry) but I write longhand then type so I had the chapter written but couldn't type it because I had the migraine from hell : ( anyway, it is now gone and y'all now have a new chapter, sorry about the delay**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight**

Xoxo

Bpov

"Esme… is that… are those granite countertops?"

"Of course they are, dear. Are there any other kind?" she responded raising an eyebrow, daring me to disagree with her. "Now the appliances are all new, and obviously stainless-steel, but as you can also see there is unfortunately no dishwasher, nor is there a garbage disposal in the sink, but over there is a trash compressor."

"As odd as it is, I actually enjoy doing dishes, so it works out just fine." I leaned against the breakfast nook and looked around. "Hey, I saw an animal shelter over by the station yesterday… would it be ok if we got a cat?"

"I hate dogs, too!" she choked out between laughs. "Bastards make it so much harder to keep the house clean, especially with wood floors. And yes, you get that sweet baby girl a cat."

I smiled and thought about the little house. I loved it. The maple-wood floors, the way the dining and living rooms blend off the kitchen, the bathroom nestled between the two bedrooms up the stairs. It was all _us_. "I'll have to go to the bank, get out the money for the deposit and first/last months' rent. I can get it to you in the morning, at the diner?"

She called the kids in from the backyard, nodding in agreement. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart, whenever you can is just fine, and if you can't get it all in one payment that's alright. You guys aren't staying in that dump of a motel another night, either. After lunch we'll go get your stuff from that place and you'll stay with us until you get situated here and you won't even consider arguing with me about it because I insist. We'll have your stuff brought up from Phoenix, and then you can settle in here."

"Actually I sold our furniture with the house in a short sale but we have some pictures and sentimental stuff in storage in Seattle."

"Well then after the little ones have a nap we'll go furniture shopping. Don't argue with me because I love to decorate so you just made my day."

I took my daughter by the hand and walked her to the car without saying a word because I wasn't about to go up against Esme Cullen.

Xoxo

I was slicing tomatoes in Esme's kitchen when I had my first run in with the evil little pixie that goes by the name of Alice Cullen.

"Mom, I've got the uniforms for the new girl! I'm so excited to meet her. Where are you hiding my new – oh my god, what the hell are you wearing?"

I turned around to see her in the doorway. Since there was nobody else in sight I assumed the look of horror was for my choice of clothing, not anyone else's. I couldn't decide if I should scold her for her language or introduce somebody in this town to my somewhat overly sarcastic self. I decided to do both. "Absolutely nothing, or can you not see me standing here stark-naked? They're clothes, you dork. And don't swear with the kids in the house."

She scrunched her face like she smelled something rotten. "Emmett! Your new waitress is sarcastic and claiming to be without clothes in the kitchen. Though it would be better if she was without the clothes because what she's wearing is awful. Can you explain to her that clothing is not something to joke about?" I looked down and failed to see anything wrong with my UA sweatshirt and jeans.

Emmett thundered around the corner and slipped between Alice and the door jamb. It was obvious where Henry got his dimples… and his size. Emmett was well over six feet and very muscular. "Why would I silence my new hero? I love anyone who will argue with you about fashion."

He picked me up off the ground in a bone-crunching hug that made the breath rush out of my lungs. "Can't. Breathe."

"Sorry, Little Sis. You're just small." He didn't look contrite, just amused.

I was about to comment on his 'nickname' for me but got distracted when Henry chased Nessie into the room. "Vanessa Marie Swan, I _know _I taught you better than to run in the house. I don't care whose house it is, it is still rude and dangerous and disrespectful. I find it hard to believe that you don't know any better Henry. You both need to turn around and apologize to Esme, then clean-up for lunch."

They both did as told and when they trudged off I turned back to my mess on the counter. All three adults were staring at me, but with different expressions; Emmett looked terrified (I figured he was having flashbacks to his own childhood scolding), Alice looked speculative, Esme was giving me that look that mom's get when their children are in trouble so I knew I'd have to talk to her about it later.

I'd slipped up.

Xoxo

**A/N: so I know the Charlie conversation wasn't given but it is written and in the next chapter.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guess what! It is finally Friday! I'm so excited for the weekend. The flashbacks will be in italics for now.**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

Xoxo

Bpov

The rest of lunch went fairly well. We mostly talked about Alice's clothing line that she apparently designs and a new recipe that Rose told Emmett that he was allowed to try on customers until it was edible. When things were finally silent for a moment Alice asked about why I decided to move to Forks. When I saw that Nessie was completely absorbed in her debate with Henry (bugs vs. mud and I don't want to know which one my baby endorses) I answered.

"We were starting over. With Charlie here, Forks seemed as good a place as any."

Xoxo

_Charlie sat in the chair across from the bed when I sat near Nessie's feet. She had woken up to eat but then fell right back asleep, poor thing._

_Speaking of poor things, Charlie looked exhausted. It was shocking to me to find out that he was alive all those years ago but I couldn't imagine how much worse it had to have been for him. _

"_Charlie… I want to help you. I want to answer your questions as best I can, but I can't do that if you don't ask them. Like I said, I never read your letter from Renee, so I don't know what you know. I can't read your mind, Charlie."_

_When he looked up at me I could see a war going on inside of him, trying to decide what to say first. When he finally did speak, I was astounded by the direction his thoughts had taken._

"_I am so, so sorry, my little Bella."_

"_I call her that you know, my little Nessie. She gets mad because she says she's a big girl now, but whatever, she's my baby. And you don't have anything to apologize for. You didn't do anything."_

"_Exactly! I didn't do anything! I was never there for you. I wasn't there when you were born or on your first day of school or when you graduated or got married or anything! I never did anything –"_

"_Wrong. You didn't do anything wrong Charlie. Renee… she was my mother, and I'll always love her, but if it is _anybody's_ fault, it was hers. She took that choice away from you. I'm offering you a chance to be a part of my life, a part of _our lives_, now, if you want it."_

"_I want it, I really do, Bella. But... what happened to her? Why didn't you come to me when she died? I'd have been there for you."_

"_She died. She got very sick, very quickly and one day she was there and the next she wasn't. There was nothing that could be done."_

"_I'm sorry that you had to go through that alone…. Don't think I didn't notice that you didn't answer my first question."_

He's already a good parent and he's only been one for a few hours. I don't know if that's cool or terrifying, but he's definitely a good one.

_I felt the tears running down my face as I looked at the father I almost never knew. "I wasn't ready. I wish that I could give you a better answer than that but it's the truth. I was selfish and scared and in a really bad place. I had just lost the only family that I ever had, I was in what I know now was a really bad relationship, and I just couldn't. I put you away and just didn't think about you and focused on what I had at the time. Next thing I know I'm pregnant and James is pushing me to get married and for some reason I didn't want him to know about you, which is something that I'm glad about now. It didn't really seem like a good over-the-phone kind of conversation anyway."_

_Charlie got that really sad look in his face again. "What happened to you, Bella?"_

_I rolled that question around in my head. That would be a heavy conversation that I just wasn't ready to have with a stranger, no matter if he was my father. "A lot of things happened to me, but I'd go through each and every one of them all over again to get my baby girl," I answered, rubbing Nessie's feet through the blankets. "Is it ok if we just leave it at that for now?"_

_Charlie nodded and stood up to leave. He handed me a piece of paper, "The top number is my house, I don't have of those cellular contraptions, then my address and there on the bottom is the number for the station. You call me anytime you need me. I really hope you guys stay around here. I want to know you and your girl."_

"_That's the plan, Charlie. I want you in our lives, I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't so don't worry about that. I think that we can have a good life here." I pulled two photo albums out of a duffle by the door. "I think that you might like these. The pink one is Nessie, and the green one is one of the ones Renee made of me, it goes up through high school. There are more pictures but they are in storage in Seattle. When we get a house we can go get them."_

"_I'm really glad you guys are staying, Bella."_

"_Me too. Hey Charlie? How did you know I prefer Bella over Isabella?"_

"_Your mother wanted to name you Isabella; I thought it sounded too… too cold, for lack of a better word. I always called you Bella in my head. You've always been my little Bella, same as that little one will always be your little Nessie."_

Xoxo

Alice and Emmett left after lunch and Esme put Nessie and Henry down for a nap while I started cleaning up the mess left from our meal. Esme came in and started to put away the dishes I had already washed.

"You called her Vanessa Marie Swan. She didn't seem surprised by it at all."

I kept on washing without looking at her. "Well it is her name. Are you surprised when people call you Esme Cullen?"

"You didn't give her your husband's last name?"

"No. I knew that by the time she got to school I wouldn't be with James anymore; I was actually with him much longer than I'd have thought I would be. So I taught her Swan."

"You didn't love your husband?"

"There are two people that I've ever loved in my life: my mother and my daughter."

"Then why would you marry him?"

"I…" _how do I answer that? _"I had my reasons, it was complicated. I was pregnant and alone. He was the father so I married him when he asked. He never knew that I didn't give her his name, even though I took his."

Esme chewed on that while a let the dirty dish water out. "He was a bad husband?"

I nodded. "So Forks seems a little small, do they even have a furniture store?"

Seeing that I was done talking about the subject she let me change the subject. "No, but I have some very good suppliers; I have the catalogs in the living room and they have more stock online."

"You can do whatever you want, just let me know what I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing. Oh, I don't know if Rose told you but don't even think of trying to pay me for babysitting while you work. I suffer from Empty-Nest syndrome like you wouldn't believe, having the kids here helps."

"Yes, ma'am."

Xoxo

When the babies woke up, we went down to get mine and Nessie's bags and check out of the motel so that we could settle in at the Cullen House. Esme had ordered what she wanted from online and we stopped by the hardware store to pick up paint and supplies. Nessie wanted pink for the princess room Esme insisted on creating for her and we got a light green for the master bedroom, a soft yet bright yellow for the kitchen and a pretty teal color for the dining room. Esme also wanted a lavender for the bathroom and a barely there baby blue for the living room and hallways. With the way the clerk took it all in stride I was guessing that painting an entire house was something that Esme did often.

By the time that the house Dr. Cullen – Carlisle – was home and Emmett was back with Henry and Rose in toe.

"Everyone comes over for dinner a few times a week. It is just so nice to have the whole family together, especially now that Edward is back and won't be leaving again. A lot of the time Charlie comes over too, poor man can't cook to save his life so he comes over here for home cooked meals. Mind you I think that he might have a girlfriend. He's been a little strange lately."

_Back? That sounds simultaneously ominous and intriguing._

Once everyone had arrived the women all congregated in the kitchen while the children entertained the men. It quickly became obvious that only Esme and I knew what we were doing in the kitchen department but it was still fun to have Rose and Alice in there.

Over dinner I learned that Rose and Emmett had been high school sweethearts who married right after high school before taking over the diner when Rose's parents were killed in a car crash. They had Henry within a year and had recently decided to try for another. Like me, rose had grown up an only child and didn't want Henry to experience the loneliness that comes with it.

Alice and her fiancé Jasper had met when she was in college. He was a guest lecturer for one of her history classes. She was completely drowning in the class so afterwards she asked him for advice with a paper she was doing on the Civil War. She said that if she was going to have someone tutor her for her paper he might as well be a dreamy Texan with a hot accent. He said that he didn't ever tutor but she was cute so he said yes.

Edward didn't talk about himself much but I found out that he joined the army right after high school. He became a doctor and served four tours overseas. When the time came to re-up, he decided that he'd put his family through enough and decided to come against it. Now he ran the ER in Carlisle's hospital.

When they asked about me I told them a little about growing up with Renee but mostly tried to keep the conversation about Nessie.

It was an amazing night. They were an amazing family, and they were starting to like we were a part of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am soooo, so sorry, you guys. I cracked my laptop screen which means that my computer usage is severely decreased so I'll post at least once a week, more when I can, but once is all that I can promise. Now with Nessie's speech there may be some things that are strange but I'm basing it on the kids that I know, like sometimes they leave out the 'r' and sometimes they change 'r' to 'w'.**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

Xoxo

_Come with me, and you'll be  
>In a world of pure imagination<br>Take a look and you'll see  
>Into your imagination<em>

"He's bad news, girl. Tell me you can see that."__

_We'll begin, with a spin  
>Traveling in a world of my creation<br>What we'll see will defy explanation_

"What have I done?" __

_And if you want to view paradise  
>Simply look around and view it<br>Anything you want to, do it  
>Want to change the world?<br>There's nothing to it_

"No! No, don't take her!"__

_There is no life I know  
>To compare with pure imagination<br>Living there, you'll be free  
>If you truly wish to be<em>

"I love you, baby. Please don't leave me."__

_And if you want to view paradise  
>Simply look around and view it<br>Anything you want to, do it  
>Want to change the world?<br>There's nothing to it_

"Mama, let's run away, he no hurt you then."__

_There is no life I know  
>To compare with pure imagination<br>Living there, you'll be free  
>If you truly wish to be<em>

Xoxo

_Oh my god!_

I looked over at Nessie to see that she was ok, that she was here where we were safe.

I slid out of the bed that we were sharing and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Cooking had always been a comfort to me. It was something that I had learned to do as a child because while she tried so hard Renee's food just wasn't edible.

I poked around until I found everything that I needed and got to work. I could feel myself calming with every movement. I had just slid the trays into the oven when Esme walked in.

"I'd have made coffee but I wasn't sure how strong you guys drink it."

She waved me off as she got the pot going. "Honestly, the stronger the better in my opinion but we'll drink it weak, strong or anywhere in between." She sat at the breakfast nook and tried to see into the oven while I finished cleaning up the mess I had made."So what do have in there?"

"Chocolate raspberry scones, they're Nessie's favorite and I'm not to humble to admit that I think that they are pretty awesome."

"Carlisle loves scones. His mother's family came from London when she was a child; scones are one of the things that they didn't give up. I tried for years but I never could make them "the right way," no matter the recipe. If these turn out as well as they sound then Carlisle might lock you up and keep you forever."

"I can think of worse things."

At this Esme sobered. "Yes, I'm sure that you could."

We quietly drank our coffee and I had just pulled the trays out when Carlisle and Nessie came in. "Something smells good. Oh my goodness, Bella, are those scones?"

When I nodded my baby girl got excited. "Are they the chocolate wazzbewwy 'cones, Mama? Oh Mama makes the best 'cones Gampa Calisle. They are so yummy."

I sent Nessie to wash up, I swear that child was dirty when she got out of the bath, and slid some scones onto plates on the nook. I got Carlisle a cup of coffee, and Nessie on with juice, before I decided that some teasing was in order.

"So how did you sleep, Grandpa Carlisle?" I smirked.

"I… she… I… I'm sorry Bella. I –"

"If it's ok with you, it's ok with me. It isn't hard to see that she loves you – which is odd given that she normally rather hesitant with strangers – and if the look on your face is anything to go on, you love her too. To be honest, I wasn't aware that she even knew what grandparents were since my mom died before she was born and my husband didn't have parents."

Carlisle snagged another scone off the cooling rack. "She said that she asked Henry why he calls Esme 'Grandma' instead of by her name and that he explained to her their relationship. Afterwards she asked him what he called me. After she told me all of that she said that she loved me and asked if she could call me grandpa, too, and I couldn't say no if I wanted to. And I didn't – want to that is. I _do _love her Bella, just like I love you every bit as much as my other children, though I think that you might be my favorite. These are amazing, can you teach Esme?"

I giggled and shook my head at him. "I wasn't upset, I was just teasing you. Maybe this will even make things easier when I take her to see Charlie after work."

I kissed them both on the cheek and patted Nessie's head when I passed her in the doorway as I headed upstairs to get ready for work. I put on my blue uniform, pulled back my hair, brushed on some mascara and lip gloss, and went off to my new job.

Xoxo

"And did you want coffee or juice?"

"Both, my dear, but I want the orange juice now and coffee with my meal, if you would be so kind."

"No problem." Mr. Alistair seemed to be one of those old men who had one of those personalities that you either got or you didn't and depending on that you clicked with him or he hated you. If the looks that the others customers and waitresses were wearing were any indication at all, I'd guess that most people didn't get him. Luckily for me, I did.

I spoke to Rose as I put in his order and got his oj. "So what's the deal with Mr. Alistair, I get that he has one of those personalities but the entire diner was looking at me like was naked and had two heads."

"He doesn't have one of 'those personalities' as you call it. He just hasn't liked anybody since his wife died years ago. As far as I know this is the first time that he's been civil to anyone since the funeral. I wonder why…"

"I don't know why he likes me, but I d o know that I need to get him his juice before he changes his mind."

The day went on and I swear that I had to have met half of the tiny town and even some of the people from the neighboring reservation. They seemed nice enough, though boys will be boys. As much as I enjoyed myself the best part of my shift was when I saw my little Nessie blow through the door, with Henry following right behind her like a lost puppy. _Hmm… I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that._ I got a small plate with fruit and two child size glasses of milk and dropped it off at the table they were sharing with Esme before finishing off my tables and signing out.

When Nessie and Henry were done telling me all about their day Rose took Henry home to start dinner and I walked down to the police station with Nessie. The same older woman was sitting behind the desk and she smiled as she sent us back saying that Charlie was expecting us and that the door should be open.

When Charlie saw us in the doorway he jumped up, waving us inside and shutting the door behind us. I grabbed the bag of scones that I had in my purse for him and set them on his desk. "Those are for you. I made them this morning and I thought that you might like them." Charlie and I had spoken on the phone a few times when Nessie was sleeping and more today when he came into the diner so by this point I felt almost as comfortable with him as I did with Carlisle.

He nodded his thanks and knelt down in front of my daughter. "Hi, I'm Charlie, you must be Nessie. Your Mama's told me a lot about you." He stuck out a hand for her to shake. She knew what to do but she just kept clinging to my leg so I lifted her up, when Charlie stood there were several groans and pops coming from his body that could not have been healthy.

"She's a bit shy," I apologized. "Nessie, can you tell me what Charlie looks like?"

She stared at him for a moment before answering. "He's gots hair like ours… and eyes. And a mustache, does food get stuck in eat when he eats?"

I smothered a giggle as I pressed our foreheads together. "The reason that he looks like us," I told her, "is because he is my daddy, just like Carlisle is Emmett's daddy. That means that he's your grandpa, like Carlisle is Henry grandpa."

She thought hard for a second – which was absolutely adorable – before getting tears in her eyes. That wasn't part of the plan. "What's wrong baby?"

"Henry only gots one grandpa, he told me. I want two. Can't Chawlie and Calisle both be my gampa?"

"Yes, we can both be your grandpa, shortcake," Charlie answered. "You call Carlisle 'Grandpa Carlisle' like Henry?" She nodded. "Well then you can call me 'Papa Charlie' like Henry does. It means grandpa."

When it became clear that she found this to be a suitable compromise, Charlie took Nessie and I watched as they interacted together the rest of the time that we were there, thinking how amazingly unpredictable life could be.

A month ago, we were stuck in a horrible, broken home.

A week ago, we were on our own in my old truck.

Now, we were rapidly becoming part of a wonderful family of people.

Xoxo

I paused on the stairs, looking into the living room, where Esme was on the couch. "Hey Esme, I was going to go up and join Nessie in bed but I forgot to ask how things went today. She's usually fine but it's a new place and we've been together nonstop for a few weeks now, so I just wanted to make sure everything was fine while I was at work."

Esme frowned as she put her book down. "She was fine for the most part, but there was a small incident that I wanted to talk to you about." I walked back down the stairs and joined her, holding book she was reading in my lap. "She wasn't bad or anything, she's an angel, but she did have a nightmare. Afterwards she was… inconsolable, there's no other word for it. She was absolutely hysterical and there was nothing I could do to help her. I had to just sit there until she calmed herself; it was one of the hardest moments of my life. When Emmett was little, liked to be held after he had a nightmare, Edwards pretends that he doesn't have them, and Alice always wanted water afterwards, but none of that worked for her. Is there something that you usually do for her?"

"Do you remember the old Willy Wonka movie, with Gene Wilder? She likes Pure Imagination. Calms her down no matter what's going on, even when she had colic as a baby. My mom used to sing it to me, and now I sing it her."

Esme thanked me for the help and I went upstairs to lie down with my daughter.

Xoxo

_Come with me, and you'll be  
>In a world of pure imagination<br>Take a look and you'll see  
>Into your imagination<em>

Xoxo

**A/N: please review. See you guys soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Surprise! Ok, so here's the skinny on the situation of this story: I finally replaced my computer, but I'm a full time college student so we're going to do weekly updates. I'm thinking Wednesdays, but I want to hear what you guys think. You want Mondays? Let me know. Fridays better in your opinion? Put it in your review. Here's your chapter!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

Xoxo

"Couldn't sleep again, Bell?" I nodded without looking at Esme as she came into the kitchen. "Maybe you should think about talking to some –"

"I know that I'm going to have to talk to a shrink eventually, Esme. I just want wait until we get settled into our own house and Nessie starts school because I honestly won't have time to do it until then." She took a long pull off of her coffee while I closed the oven door. "And I'm not ready to have a total stranger judge me because I have so many issues to work through. I'll do it eventually. Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

"It doesn't have to be a _therapist,_ Bella. Sometimes even bitching to a friend about the littlest things that are bothering you can make a huge difference. And I'll never stop worrying about you, you're my daughter now."

Xoxo

Nessie and I were moving into our house today. The whole Cullen family was stuffing their faces with the apple biscuits and monkey bread that I made this morning, but they were ours now. Charlie and Carlisle were talking about a new fishing spot that they wanted to take the kids when they went on their first fishing trip (apparently a very important rite of passage for any child). Jasper, Emmett and Edward were arguing over the upcoming football season because they each thought that their team was the best. Alice was talking to Esme and Rose about her upcoming nuptials, exclaiming how excited she was to have found a flower girl in Nessie and a second bridesmaid in me. She didn't _ask_ us, she _told _us because she was absolutely sure that we would we such good friends. Personally, I think that she just wanted a way to insure that we would both be dressed "appropriately" but we were becoming fast friends.

"Alright you guys, here is how it is going to go. The furniture is going to start getting delivered in about an hour. What little Bella and Nessie had in storage are in a pod unit at the cottage house, I want all of those boxes in their corresponding rooms before the first delivery shows up. All of the boxes are marked but if you get confused come find me or Bella. I don't want to have to be bringing those boxes in around the furniture. Any questions?" Esme looked around at us all while we tried to process what she just said. "No questions? Good, let's get going. Come on Carlisle." Then she left the room.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "We better get going. I don't want her to get mad at anyone, especially me."

Xoxo

I was unpacking some of my baking dishes in the kitchen when Henry came back into the house. He walked up to me with the most pained, truly heartbroken expression on his little face.

"Auntie Bella?" I couldn't help but smile at the name he quickly adopted for me, "Nessie told me about how you used to live in Pheex –"

"Phoenix, sweetheart."

"Yeah, Phoenix, but she told me that one day you told her that you were leaving there and never going back. Are you and Nessie going to leave here and never come back, too?"

I lifted him onto the counter so that we could see face to face. The poor thing had red eyes and a red nose and wrinkles in his face because his frown was so far down.

"Henry…" I didn't know how to explain to a six year old that we could only stay in Forks as long as it was safe for us. "I hope, that Nessie and I, get to stay here or a long, long, long time."

"Really?"

"Really."

He out on a thinking face before he nodded his head and put on as big a smile as his little face could hold. "That's good because I'm going to marry her when we get growned up."

I watched him go back out to the yard where Nessie was playing before I went to find Rose. She was in the living room with the other adults.

"Rosalie Cullen!" She started at the sound of my "mom" voice that I only used on the on kids and Emmett (and Carlisle when there's baking involved). "Would you like to know what your son and I discussed not five minutes ago?" She shook her head, looking scared, but right behind her Emmett was nodding, looking excited to find out what his progeny had done. "Nessie told him the "G-rated" version of our move, so he wanted to make sure that we weren't going to disappear into thin air. He was asking because he said that he's going to marry her someday. My five year old has been claimed."

At that everyone started laughing. Well everyone except Edward. He had an intense look on his face that really wasn't too different from the one Henry was wearing in the kitchen. "Well?" he asked. "What did you tell him?"

I walked towards the poor wan and pulled his face down to my level so that I could look him in the eye the way that I did with Henry.

"I told him that I hope that we get to stay in Forks for a long time."

Xoxo

**A/N: Please review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Monday! I decided to do Monday and Friday updates with shorter chapters because no one really had an opinion and this is easier for me. I have a little surprise for you all! Complete with a flashback to the first time Bella and Charlie met from a new perspective (once again in italics). Have at it!**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

Xoxo

Epov (**see? I told you I had a surprise**)

Everyone went out back to play with the kids, enjoying one of the rare sunny days that we get in Forks. God I love this place. It rains almost every damn day of the year but after you've been stationed in a desert in the middle of nowhere, patching up men that can barely even be called men, sometimes going more than half a year without being able to talk to your family, you welcome the rain. Forks is my home, it always has been and always will be. I've been stationed all over the world, but this is the only place that it ever felt right. When Dad told me that Dr. Gerandy was retiring and Dr. Snow didn't want to take over as the head of the ER, I knew that it was time to come home instead of re-upping. I told Dad my decision and six months later I was the head of the Forks General Hospital Emergency Room, living in the only apartment block in this town and spending as much time reconnecting with my family as I possibly could.

I arranged my hours so that I could have breakfast with my mom a couple times a week to help ease her "empty nest syndrome." I went out with my brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law whenever we could get away with it. I went to weekly dinners. I harassed my sister at her boutique ("which is different from a simple clothing store"). I babysat my nephew Henry at least three times a week. I thought that my life was complete. Two weeks ago, I found out that I was wrong. I was so, so, so wrong.

I met my parents at the police station because they wanted to meet for lunch with Charlie. Charlie and my dad went to high school together and had been close ever since, we even called him our uncle when we were little. I wasn't sure why we weren't meeting at the diner until Mom started harassing him about him needing to start dating because she worried about him being on his own.

Xoxo

"_My God, Esme! Leave the poor man alone. Just because you don't see him going out on a date every other night doesn't that he's a recluse. Hell, for all you know, he might have a better sex life then we do. Not that that's an easy feat, right baby?" My dad winked at my mom who started to blush. _Oh, that's so wrong. _She and Charlie started to laugh at him when we all turned towards a knock at the door._

_Standing there was, by far, the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. There was something so familiar about her, but at the same time she was a complete mystery. In her arms was a little girl with hair the same color as hers, just curlier. That's it! She looks like Charlie would if he were a woman. Well, if he were a really hot woman._

_I heard Dad start to talk about one of Ali's favorite movies growing up as he pulled the hair out of the little girl's – Nessie's – face. She was a little beauty; she'll break some serious hearts someday._

_I heard Dad start talking about one of Ali's favorite movies when we were little. That was about the time I realized that I'd spaced out for the part of the conversation where she said that she was Charlie's daughter._

_When Mom started offering to help her, I could tell that she wanted to refuse and wondered how long it would take for my mother to get her way. She always did._

Xoxo

Since we just moved her into the cottage, I guess I had my answer.

I was relieved when Bella told me that she didn't want to leave but it didn't escape my notice that she said she _hoped _that they could stay here, not that they would. I'd just have to do whatever needed to be done to make sure that they stayed safe.

I needed them to stay.

Because of Henry's attachment to Nessie, I'd spent so many hours with her over the last two weeks. I had grown to love her so much. I learned more and more about her every day. That beautiful, kind, inquisitive little girl was as close to perfection as a human could be. She was becoming a daughter to me and I think Bella knew it.

Something bad was in their past. I'm not sure what it is, but Nessie has said enough that I know that it has something to do with Bella's ex-husband. If only I could spend more than five minutes with Bella, maybe I could make her see that she can trust me. Make her see that I'll do anything for Nessie and by extension for her.

Xoxo

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know, leave me love, just say hi, whatever. Just review please! Muah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So due to completely foreseeable circumstances (if I had thought about it, I'd have realized that fanfic update schedules mean nothing to college professors) and the completely unexpected family health problems (my grandfather broke his ribs and now it looks like my grandmother has kidney cancer) I am throwing out the posting schedule and posting as I can. This means some weeks just one post, some weeks two or three posts, but there will be at least one every week.**

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

Xoxo

Bpov

I heard screaming in the middle of the night coming from down the hall. When I got to her room, I could see Nessie sitting up in her bed with tears streaming down her face.

"Mama," she stuttered, "I had a bad dweam. D-D-Daddy took me away fom you. I never gots to see you oh Henwy oh Edwawd oh Papa oh Gamma oh Gampa oh Ali oh no one eveh again. You couldn't f-finded me!"

I could feel the tears leaking out of my eyes as I started to sing our song to her. I rocked her back and forth on my lap until she calmed down.

Eventually, she went back to sleep so I tucked her into her bed and made my way down to the kitchen. The clock over the stove said that it was just after five but since I was off for the day I took the dough I'd made last night from out of the fridge.

As I rolled out the dough, I began to realize that I wasn't the only one who was going to need some serious therapy. Her nightmares were starting to happen almost as often as mine, but because of her age she couldn't just stay awake as much as possible until there was time to deal with it like I did. I guess I'll have to talk to Carlisle about finding someone when he and Esme get back tomorrow night.

_Edward is a doctor, too. I bet he'd know someone who could help her._

Edward is busy enough as it is. I don't need to burden him with my cluelessness about how to help my daughter.

_He loves her; a blind man could see that. He won't see it as a burden._

Just because he doesn't see it as a burden doesn't mean that it isn't exactly what it would be.

_But – _

My inner-monologue was cut off by a knock on the door. I looked at the clock again and realized that I'd been down here for about two hours.

When I looked through the peep hole in the door, I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't what I saw.

"Hey, Bella."

"Um…" _Good job, Bella! The most brilliant, gorgeous, kind, sweet man in the world – the man your daughter adores – shows up unexpectedly on your doorstep and you say 'Um.' Awesome!_

"Can I come in?"

_Then he has to invite himself in…_

"Oh God, yeah, I mean yes, of course. I, um… I was just… uh…sorry. Yeah."

I closed the door behind Edward and led him into the kitchen. I iced a cinnamon roll and placed it in front of him. "So how do you take your coffee?"

"With cinnamon please."

I stared at him for a second. "Really?"

"Yes, I know it sounds weird but –"

"No! No, it isn't weird. There was this little old Mexican lady, Maria. She was a regular at the diner I worked at in Phoenix. She harassed me until I tried her 'Mexican coffee.' I loved it so I've made it that way ever since. In fact, when I know it's going to be just me I put it in the filter with the coffee grounds so that I don't get the bitter taste of the pure cinnamon in the last drink. It's kind of ironic since Renee and I went to Hawaii for my fifteenth birthday and after that I only bought 100% Kona coffee. It's expensive but I think it's worth it."

"Marry me," I just raised my eyebrow so he added, "or at least tell my family that. They all think that I'm crazy."

I had to tease him. "Whatever, Edward, you know you want me. Unfortunately for you, I also know that you only want me for my kid."

He gave me puppy eyes.

"You've met my daughter so you should know that the pathetic look won't work on me. However, I will tell your family that you aren't a freak, coffee-wise that is.

"Speaking of you being a freak, why in the world are you at my house at," I looked at the clock, "7:30 in the morning?"

"My parents' wedding anniversary is coming up next month. I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

There was a knock at the door.

"That."

"What's that?"

"Alice, with Rosalie and Henry close behind I'd imagine. I thought you might like a head's up. They decided to get the family photos redone as the gift we give them since you and Henry's future wife have joined our motley crew. She's here to make sure that you and Nessie look 'appropriate.'"

As he finished there was another, more impatient, knock. I laughed as I walked to the door, telling him my suspicion about being made a bridesmaid for the same reason. I looked through the peep hole in the door and saw Alice tapping her foot, holding several adult-sized garment bags and two child-sized.

"Hi, Bella! Did Edward tell you? I'm so excited." She was way too hyper for so early in the morning so when I lead her into the kitchen and gave her milk with her roll instead of coffee.

"I've been working on this for months. I just had a feeling that the family pictures would need to be redone. I had just talked Rose into it the day before you got here. Now I know why I felt the pictures would need to be retaken: you and Nessie! Oh my goodness, these cinnamon rolls are so good. Anyway, now that I'm here I can get you ready. When Nessie gets up Edward can take care of her. And then –"

"Ali! You're overwhelming the poor woman. Why don't you start with something basic? For example, ask her if they want to be in the pictures to begin with."

"But… but… they love us. Why wouldn't they want to be in the pictures with us? They're our family now…."

Alice looked like she was about to cry. Or throw a tantrum.

"Alice, I think that he was just pointing out that the polite thing to do would be to ask. Well, actually the polite thing to do would have been to give me a heads up about this yesterday but I was already up so whatever."

"Exactly," Edward looked grateful that I had stopped Ali's meltdown, "what if they already had plans for the day? You just assumed it was okay to attack them."

Alice put her hands on her hips and fixed her glare on him. "Charlie's working today and if she had plans with any of us she'd have known about the pictures. Who else is she going to have plans with Edward?"

_Um, ouch._ "She's right here and she really doesn't like it when people talk about her as if she weren't in the room."

They both looked apologetic as Alice stuck her bottom lip out at me. "Bella, would you and Nessie pleeeease be in the family pictures? We're doing them for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary and I know that it would mean so much to everybody – especially Esme."

I let her sweat it out for a few minutes before sending her upstairs to prepare for my torture session – I mean beauty session.

"I'm going to regret agreeing to let her do this, aren't I?"

Edward nodded and smirked at me. "Good luck, Bella. I hope you make it out alive."

I gave Edward a smirk of my own. "You can keep your luck." When I got to the stairs I turned around. "If you'd ever seen my daughter after a bad night's sleep you'd know you'll need it way more than I will."

Xoxo

**A huge thank you to for a review that got me back in the game.**

**Please review.**

**If you're the kind of person that prays, please keep my grandmother in your prayers.**

**Thank you all so much, see you next week!**


End file.
